El comienzo de un nuevo amor
by Darktron95487
Summary: En el Devil May Cry se encuentran varias personas en una fiesta, cuando de la nada les interrumpe cierto joven que cambiará la vida de Dante, sin contar que tendrá amigos que no sólo lo ayudarán a cargar con ésta extraña situación, si no que lo pondrán en ridículo con la intención de divertirse y mejorar cada ves más ésta relación.


**¡HOLAAA! éste es mi primer fanfic, ya me cansé de que todos digan esto pero... no sean rudos TwT, aclaro soy un hombre perooo! mi prima me obligo a hacer el fanfic ella lo ideo yo solo lo subo aunque en el lemon ella es mas especialista. Tambien aviso que (si la historia gusta) actualizaremos los sabados :3 aunque sea rarito (ya veran porque xD) no digan cosas taan feas porque le entra la depre a mi prima xdd y es algo pequeña asi que... porfavor .-. bueeeeno, dejo de hablar para que lean y digan dafuc)? okno. leean y opinen pero NO SEAN MALOS O LES MANDO A ELMO OK?...**

En el Devil May Cry se encontraban cinco personas en una fiesta nocturna en el segundo piso del mismo. Éstas personas éran: Dante, un semi-demonio de cabello plateado y ojos azules. Lady, una mujer de cabello corto y ojos de diferente color. Trish, otra mujer rubia de ojos café claro. Zero, un joven semi-demonio de cabello blanco y con mechones dorados, y tambien ojos plateados sin pupila. Por último, una pequeña niña llamada Hikari de cabello violeta y ojos amarillos.  
De éstas personas dos ya estaban ebrias y repentinamente alguien tocó la puerta.  
Entre Dante y Zero había una discusión, todo para ver quién abriría la puerta, las tres chicas les gritaron y decidieron bajar ellas.  
Estando frente a la puerta, Lady abrió. Cuándo lo hizo, vieron a un muchacho parecido a Dante pero más pequeño y con un brazo demoníaco. Y Hikari habló:  
-¡Oye te pareces mucho a Dante! - Dijo inocentemente.  
Luego de todo eso, Trish fué corriendo a llamar a Dante y a Zero para que éstos bajaran, cosa a la que se negaron. Entonces Trish tomó a Rebelion y a Black Sun, los golpeó con ellas y calleron desmayados.  
Trish arrastrándolos, sin querer se le calleron por las escaleras dando vueltas y cuando calleron empezaron a quejarse con palabras obscenas.  
-Mierda Trish, ¿por qué coño nos tiras por las putas escaleras? - Se quejó Dante.  
-Joder ¿por qué siempre somos las victimas?  
-¡Cállense! - Les gritó Lady.- No te quedes ahí, pasa - Le invitó.  
-Está bien, gracias - Le dijo el muchacho.  
-Oye eres igual que Dante - Dijo Zero.  
-¡Eso lo dije yo tonto! - Le respondió la niña.  
-No recibo mocosos en mi local, ésto es sólo para adultos, así que puedes irte - Dijo Dante.  
-¿Y qué hay de ella? - Dijo el muchacho, hablando de Hikari.  
-Tengo mis razones.  
-Hihi, lo oblígan - Dijo traviesa la pequeña.  
-Eso no importa, todos sabemos que hay que obligar a Dante para que haga cualquier estupidéz. El caso ahora es él - Dijo Trish señalando al muchacho.  
-Cierto Dante, ¿seguro no es tu hijo? Digo, te la pasas de putas ¿no? - Dijo Zero, molestando a Dante.  
-¡Cállate idiota! - Le gritó a Zero.- Y tú ¡¿de donde mierda saliste?! - Dijo Dante al muchacho.  
-No lo recuerdo, me dí un golpe en la cabeza y cuando desperté, caminé hasta llegar aquí. Lo hice por que me han hablado de que en este lugar se encuentra el hijo menor de Sparda, supuse que sería de ayuda - Explicó.  
-A ver mocoso, ¿qué hacias para golpearte la cabeza de manera tan estupida? - Habló Dante.  
-Peleando, creo.  
-No tienes armas. Aunque si ese brazo de bicho raro, pero lo mismo da - Le dijo.  
-Si tengo armas - Le dijo sacando una espada muy conocida para Dante.- ¿Lo ves?  
-¡Yamato! ¿¡de donde putas sacaste ésta mierda!? - Dijo quitándosela de las manos.  
-Dante no le hagas bulling a tu hijo - Bromeó Zero.  
-Maldito, me tienes harto - Dijo Dante dispuesto a irse.  
-Tu eres... Dante Sparda ¿no? - Le preguntó el muchacho.  
-Sí, y ¿tu eres?  
-Soy Nero, un placer conocerte - Le dijo con respeto.  
-Tsk. Vete a tu casa, estamos a mitad de una fiesta y Hikari debe dormir - Le dijo.  
-No tengo sueño - Le dijo la pequeña bostezando y tallandose un ojo.  
-¿decías?  
-No tengo a donde ir - Dijo Nero con un tono de tristeza.  
-... ¡Dante! ¿puede quedarse? Si si si si si porfavor ¿si? - Dijo Hikari colgada del brazo de Dante.  
-No - Dijo.  
-Anda no seas malo, mira que si lo dejas quedarse jugaré con el y nunca munca te molestaré de nuevo - Dijo esta ves encima de Nero, quien la consentía con cariño.  
-Dante, deja que se quede, aún es un niño y de seguro tampoco tiene dinero. Déjalo.  
-¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que NO? Coño - Dijo molesto.  
-Dante...- Dijo Zero encabronado.  
-¡Dante porfavor! - Lloriqueó la niña.  
-¡Dante! - Dijeron Lady y Trish al unísono  
-¡Mierda! ¿quieres pelear? Si gano lo dejas quedarse - Dijo Zero.  
-¡Coño sí! - Dijo Dante rindiéndose.  
-Siii - Gritó la niña.- ¡Gracias Dante! ¡gracias!  
-Se se.  
-¿que acaba de pasar?... - Dijo Nero en shock, tratando de comprender que toda esa discusión fué por su culpa.  
-¡Te quedarás con nosotros! - Dijo alegre la pequeña abrazando a Nero.  
-Pero no me haré cargo de él - Finalizó Dante - Bueno niña, a dormir ya.  
-Sip. Nero vas a dormir conmigo ¿si? - Le preguntó Hikari a Nero.  
-Si quieres, sí.  
-¡hahahaha! ¡si! - Dijo rió alegremente.- Pero espera a que me ponga mi pijamita. ¡Quédate aquí!  
-Vale.  
-Yo también me voy a dormir. No jodan más ¿vale? - Dijo Zero.  
-Tu eres el que jode siempre que te levantas dormido, así que no te quejes - Le respondió Trish.  
-Amargada.  
-Y bien Dante, ¿no vas a subir? Llevas como dos horas ahí haciendo nada - Le dijo Lady.  
-No pienso dejar a éste mocoso cerca de mis cosas, y menos solo.  
-Ni que tuvieras porno ahí. ¿o si?  
-No te incumbe, mujer - Finalizó Dante.  
-Bien, Lady vámonos - Le dijo Trish.  
-Está bien. Dante, no intentes nada con éste niño o te golpearé enserio - Le amenazó Lady.  
-No prometo nada. Ahora, ¿se pueden ir ya?  
-Si, adiós - Le respondieron y cerraron la puerta.  
-¿y bien mocoso?  
-Sólo espero que Hikari se cambie - Le dijo normalmente.  
-¡Nero! ¡ya puedes venir! - Gritó Hikari.  
Nero miró a Dante e hizo una mueca como de "te lo dije" y se levantó para llegar a las escaleras. En eso, Dante, al estar totalmente ebrio, volvió a caerse cuando intentó subir.  
Nero preocupado fué a ayudarlo, pero éste se negaba.  
-Dante deja que te ayude para que como mínimo subas - Le dijo Nero.  
-No necesito ayuda de un mocoso.  
Nero ignorando a Dante, lo apoyó en su espalda y lo ayudó a subir. Luego, Dante le indicó dónde era su habitación y el joven lo llevó hasta allá.  
-Eso era todo - Le dijo Nero mientras lo tiraba en la cama.  
-Tsk, mocoso.  
En ese momento, Dante se levantó y se paró frente a Nero, al hacerlo, sus ojos se cruzaron dejando a Nero impactado, los ojos de Dante sin duda alguna, eran hermosos.  
-¡Nero, vamos a dormir! - Gritó Hikari cansada.  
-E-eh ¡voy! - Dicho esto salió corriendo.- Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho.  
-Nop. Ven solo vamos a dormir.  
-De acuerdo - Dijo Nero recostandose en la cama de la niña y al mismo tiempo...- "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"  
...Fin...


End file.
